what i wouldn't give
by zenithlesbian
Summary: Hoseok fucked everything up, how the hell is he going to pick the pieces now? / CROSSPOSTED TO AO3 UNDER SAME USER


p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"Hoseok sat in the middle of the empty bedroom of his new apartment. Scattered around him were pictures of him and his ex boyfriend. They were everywhere. In boxes, on his phone, all over their social media accounts. Not a single place Hoseok went didn't remind him of Jungkook. Every coffee shop, every dance studio, every bar, every time Hoseok went anywhere he was reminded of Jungkook. Every party he went to reminded him of the last time he saw him. And yet here he was, getting ready to leave to go to another party./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"Hours later, the party's practically over. Everyone is either passed out or left an hour ago. Hoseok isn't ready to leave. Leaving means he's going to get sober. Leaving means being alone. He can't be trusted alone. When he's left alone, he looks at all the pictures Jungkook ever sent him, all the ones he let Hoseok take of him during sex. And Hoseok would get off to them. A gasping, moaning mess on the bathroom floor as he would grip his cock and think about it being Jungkook, think back to the days when he could just walk back into the bedroom and kiss his (then) boyfriend and they could have lazy morning sex./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"He shook his head and looked at the drink on the counter in front of him and drowned it in one gulp before calling a taxi to take him home, the aftertaste settling in his mouth the same way the words that brought about the end of his relationship did. Nasty and bitter./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"In the car ride home, he thought about everything he would change about that night./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"em style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: oblique; font-weight: inherit; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;"It was a week before their one year anniversary when it happened. The two of them had gotten into a fight about God knows what and now they were fighting about the amount of parties Hoseok went to./em/p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"em style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: oblique; font-weight: inherit; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;""You're not listening to me! I'm not telling you to stop going, I'm saying you need to leave earlier before you get so shitfaced I have to go searching for you! Go to a party every night, I don't give a fuck. I just would like to not have to worry about whether or not I'm going to have to call a hundred people to find out where you are because you want me to come get you but you're too drunk to tell me where you are!" Jungkook was screaming, red in the face with tears streaming down it./em/p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"em style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: oblique; font-weight: inherit; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;"At that, Hoseok had walked out. He went to, anyone could guess it, another party. And when Jungkook came to drag his ass home three hours later, he walked in on Hoseok making out with his best friend. He drug the elder home, gave him some water and left. He left a voicemail on Hoseok's phone the next day./em/p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"em style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: oblique; font-weight: inherit; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;""Hey. I don't think I can face you like this. It's over, Hoseok. You made out with Yugyeom. I heard from him that you made out with half the party last night. You told people we were over before it was actually over. So, Goodbye. I'll send Yugyeom to get my things later."/em/p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"em style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: oblique; font-weight: inherit; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;"Just like that, Hoseok lost the only person he never thought he would lose./em/p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"He wished he could turn back time. He wanted to go back to that night, never walk out. Never go to that party. Never make out with an entire room full of strangers. But he can't undo anything. And God knows if he could undo every call, kiss, fuck, and 'I love you' he ever said to Jungkook, he would undo that too./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: center; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="center"##/p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: center; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="center" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"A week after and he picked some guy up at a bar. They go back to his shitty new apartment and fuck, but it isn't quite the same. So Hoseok ended up lying in his bed next to a stranger, too afraid to turn the light on because that meant he did it. He didn't want to, couldn't, face the fact he rebounded. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He was supposed to get sober, not drown himself in even more alcohol. So he picked up his phone and was two taps away from pressing the 'call' button under Jungkook's name before he realized what he was doing. He couldn't just call up his ex like that. Especially not when Jungkook was happier without him. Happier with his new girlfriend./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"So he kicked his rebound out and got wasted at eleven am on a Thursday. He tried to cook something and just ended up burning himself and he kicked himself for thinking he could cook for himself. He hadn't been able to do that in six months. He pulled put a pack of cigarettes. Hey, if the alcohol won't kill him fast enough, these things sure as hell will. It's not like he had anything else to live for when he cheated on the love of his life and ruined everything. anyways./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"He fell into a routine. He goes out, he gets drunk, he comes home, he gets off to Jungkook's old pictures, then cries himself to sleep. Day in, day out. His friends stopped calling, stopped coming by, stopped checking in on him. Until one day, his best friend let himself in, dropped him in the shower and told him that he's going to rehab./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: center; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="center"##/p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: center; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="center" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left"He spent six weeks there. The first week was the hardest. He felt like he had the worst hangover of his life for a week straight. Then he started writing. He wrote about how heartbroken he was, he wrote about his alcoholism, he wrote about trying to get sober./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: center; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="center"##/p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: center; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="center" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left"It's one year to the day Hoseok fucked everything up. Today is the day his song is released to the radio. Today is four months sober. He's on a radio show./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left""So, can you tell me, what was the inspiration for this song?" the radio host asks./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left""My own personal experience. A year ago today, actually, I made a really terrible mistake. I cheated on the person I was dating at the time. I was an alcoholic and it was a really dark time in my life and I really just screwed everyone I knew during that time over. He broke it off and I spiraled even deeper into alcoholism. That's where it comes from." Hoseok said./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left""Wow. That's some pretty soul baring stuff. You said you were an alcoholic. What are you now?" Hoseok was expecting this question./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left""I'm four months sober. After my breakup, I was extremely depressed. I was drinking my weight in alcohol and smoking over a pack a day. Eight months after we broke up, my best friend picked me up off the floor, dropped me in the shower and told me he's sending me to rehab. I was so drunk still that I didn't even fight it. I was in rehab for six weeks and during that time, I took up song writing as more than just a hobby. I wrote what felt like a hundred songs in there but this was the one I felt needed to be out there." Hoseok replied, sending a smile to his best friend./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left""Well, congratulations. It seems like our time is just about up so I have one last question. You said this was about how you cheated on your ex? What is one thing you wish you could say to them?" Hoseok didn't even have to think about it./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left""You deserved a lot better than what I gave you. You are someone who is smart and brave and deserving of so much love. I truly hope that you are happier now, and while I'm still working on step seven of the program, if you'd ever like to reconnect and be friends again, my number never changed. The doors always open." Hoseok's smile was the sincerest he'd ever given. It felt good to say that. He was still working on himself, he wasn't sure he'd ever stop. But it felt right to say that./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left""Alright, thank you so much for joining us here on 102.7 KIIS FM. Here's 'Undrunk' by j-hope!" The host thanked him once more and they shook hands as the song was beginning to play./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: center; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="center"##/p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: center; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="center" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left"It just so happened that Jungkook was just getting in his car as the interview started and when he heard Hoseok's voice he stopped and just sat there, listening to what his ex boyfriend had to say./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left"em style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: oblique; font-weight: inherit; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;""My own personal experience. A year ago today, actually, I made a really terrible mistake. I cheated on the person I was dating at the time. I was an alcoholic and it was a really dark time in my life and I really just screwed everyone I knew during that time over. He broke it off and I spiraled even deeper into alcoholism. That's where it comes from."/em Hoseok's voice came over the radio. Jungkook had no idea how bad it was. He never realized his ex-boyfriend was dealing with so much in his life. Never realized it was that bad. It might not be an excuse, and didn't change what happened, but damn if it didn't make Jungkook feel like he could've been more sympathetic before everything went to shit./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left"em style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: oblique; font-weight: inherit; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;""Wow. That's some pretty soul baring stuff. You said you were an alcoholic. What are you now?"/em the host asked and Jungkook was curious. He hope Hoseok was doing better than he was a year ago./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left"em style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: oblique; font-weight: inherit; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;""I'm four months sober. After my breakup, I was extremely depressed. I was drinking my weight in alcohol and smoking over a pack a day. Eight months after we broke up, my best friend picked me up off the floor, dropped me in the shower and told me he's sending me to rehab. I was so drunk still that I didn't even fight it. I was in rehab for six weeks and during that time, I took up song writing as more than just a hobby. I wrote what felt like a hundred songs in there but this was the one I felt needed to be out there."/em Hoseok replied and Jungkook smiled. He was truly happy that Hoseok was better now. Maybe he should reconnect, see where things go now./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left"em style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: oblique; font-weight: inherit; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;""Well, congratulations. It seems like our time is just about up so I have one last question. You said this was about how you cheated on your ex? What is one thing you wish you could say to them?"/em Jungkook held his breath. He had no idea what to expect out of this./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left"em style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: oblique; font-weight: inherit; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;""You deserved a lot better than what I gave you. You are someone who is smart and brave and deserving of so much love. I truly hope that you are happier now, and while I'm still working on step seven of the program, if you'd ever like to reconnect and be friends again, my number never changed. The doors always open."/em Oh. Oh, that felt really nice to hear. And with that in mind, he shot a text over to the older man in question./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" align="left"em style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: oblique; font-weight: inherit; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" u style="text-decoration: underline;"hey, i just heard your radio interview. wanna get coffee and catch up?/u/emu/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


End file.
